


Mirrorball

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 打架打到打炮的紅槍黑劍。PWP，沒有什麼意思，錯字肯定很多。





	Mirrorball

那不過是一些平淡無奇的較量，迦爾納是這麼覺得的——被召喚到迦勒底之後他並不是第一次和齊格弗里德比試……又或者說這已經持續了相當一段時間。Saber的確是個難纏的對手——各種意義上而言都不見得會有什麼人想與他為敵的那一種。然而身為英雄，本來就應該挑戰所謂「不能與之為敵」的存在……即使那會帶來死亡也一樣，他們各自的事跡也早已說明了這些。

……無論是他的槍指著Saber的喉嚨抑或是Saber的劍抵在他的脖子上，喜悅都是一樣的——他從Saber那裡當然也看到了這點：那是作為戰士的本能。不過在這種比試以後，迦爾納總覺得……即使Saber並未變得更為積極，至少也是比平時熱情不少。不過，與其說Saber剛剛是在與他廝殺，不如說是現在跟他接吻的時候給他的感覺都要更接近一般而言給予「廝殺」一詞的定義——剛剛與他交手的時候Saber可比這克制得多，迦爾納想，但這當然不是什麼會讓他抱怨又或者讓他覺得奇怪的事……不如說這只能讓他更為興奮。他粗暴地扯開Saber的衣服的時候對方似乎是沒有想到他會這麼做，大約在嘟囔著說這跟他平時在這種時候表現出來的習慣並不一樣。

……也許吧，他說。你也一樣。

迦爾納當然喜歡Saber臉頰潮紅，不知所措的樣子……與其說是惹人憐愛不如說是會挑起某種讓現在的他覺得多少有些陌生的部分，暗流湧動的那種。他隔著衣物用大腿磨蹭著Saber的性器，屠龍的英雄在他耳邊喘息著，很快就硬了起來，一邊跟他唇舌交纏一邊掙扎著去解開自己的衣物。Saber甚至像是因為忙於和他親吻而感到手忙腳亂一樣……而結果是Saber乾脆解除了那道武裝，在迦爾納靠到他耳邊然後輕輕撫摸著他的後頸啃咬著他的耳垂的時候，喘著氣抓住自己已經充血膨脹的器官。而在迦爾納的手指觸碰到他的大腿內側並向腹股溝移動的時候Saber似乎是因為被碰到了敏感處輕輕顫抖，溫熱的氣息也落在他的脖頸旁邊……而到了迦爾納碰到他的大腿根然後撫摸著囊袋下方的肌膚，按壓著會陰的時候，Saber在他耳邊又發出類似驚叫的嗚咽。

……那當然不需要到了這個時候迦爾納才能察覺到Saber也很興奮——而Saber說得沒錯，如果是平時的話他大概會想在這時候停下去詢問他可不可以繼續，又或者看到Saber喜歡這樣就一直這麼做直到他滿足……而不是這樣一邊和對方接吻一邊迫不及待的把手指直接擠進Saber的後穴裡。那不算非常容易，Saber的身體僵硬著，肉壁夾緊了他的手指……而看到他一邊喘息著用手愛撫著自己的性器尋求著快樂當然只能讓迦爾納更興奮……那很奇怪，即使是對於迦爾納來說也是一樣，仿佛是熟悉的破壞衝動在耳邊咆哮。

也許他是等不及讓Saber習慣了，迦爾納想著，把另一根手指塞了進去。他不想弄痛Saber或者傷害他，只不過……他現在的確想這麼做。Saber咬著牙似乎是在忍耐著痛楚……而迦爾納掐著他的牙關，與其說是親吻不如說是對著他的嘴唇咬了過去。Saber先是掙扎著，手指在他身上抓了幾下大概是在叫他慢一點。他當然知道即使是Saber也很興奮的情況下這也還是太快了，也許早就該停下來只不過他不想。Saber還在看著他，充滿不解但也並沒有抗拒——誰知道，那八成只是他一廂情願的想法，但他寧願就這樣繼續下去。迦爾納的性器進入他的時候Saber叫了出來，那肯定是弄痛他了，他想，Saber翡翠一般的眼睛里滿是淚水，被咬得紅腫又濕潤的嘴唇微微顫抖，讓他忍不住去用手指輕輕摩挲著那裡……然後Saber仿佛報復一樣對著他的手指咬了下去。

……那當然是會痛的，Saber的牙齒變得尖銳以後就是這樣。然而Saber在咬過他以後又伸出舌頭舔他自己咬過的地方只讓迦爾納覺得對方是在玩火。迦爾納不知道Saber是不是已經習慣，但他也忍不住抓著對方的腰開始進出……容納他的內里也逐漸變得柔軟順從起來。Saber的指甲在他背上胡亂抓著，一開始迦爾納也並沒有什麼感覺，但Saber的指甲在他們交媾的過程裡很快變得鋒利起來。那當然不至於會讓他受傷，即使是Saber的手變成了龍的利爪大不了也是留下幾條抓痕，並不見得會比他自己的嘴唇上的紅腫持續更久。不過，Saber的手如果是變成那樣，去愛撫自己的性器對他來說就免不了要變得艱難起來。即使他不會受傷，但肌膚還是比龍的鱗片柔軟不少……而在他腿間挺立的器官卻還渴求著撫慰。Saber在他動作的時候叫了出來，有時候也咬著嘴唇或者是聲音帶著哭腔叫他慢一點——剛開始的時候Saber似乎還在忍耐，但他似乎還是期待著前列腺和性器都同時得到刺激的高潮。Saber的手臂已經被堅硬的皮膚和鱗片覆蓋，本來是搭在迦爾納背上的手抓住了他的手臂，滑了下去，抓著他的手腕將他的手按到了自己的性器上。

拜託，他喘著氣說，這裡也……

迦爾納當然不可能拒絕這種請求。又或者說，他大約一直在等待著這樣的時刻——他抓住了Saber被鱗片覆蓋的手，親吻彎曲的指節表示應允。迦爾納很難形容Saber在那之後是放鬆了一些還是又繃緊了身體，他不知道，那大概更像是對方任由他繼續下去，允許他做任何事一樣……每一次深入內裡Saber都抓著他的肩膀或者後背，幾乎是哭著叫出來的。迦爾納用手指輕輕撫摸著Saber的性器頂端和冠狀溝的時候精液從那裡湧了出來，卻不是和平時射精一樣。不過Saber似乎並不知道這一點，而只是用變成了利爪的手指更用力地抓他的後背，在迦爾納用手指磨蹭著他性器上的敏感處的時候顫抖著達到高潮。而迦爾納也釋放在他裡面的時候，Saber本來似乎是因為疲憊已經放鬆的身體又一次繃緊了些，就像是在那之後還要挽留他一樣……他呼吸還沒有平復，還在喘著氣看著迦爾納，那些斷斷續續湧出來的精液不但沾在了迦爾納的手上，有些還落在了他自己的腹部。然後迦爾納伸出舌頭，在Saber面前把沾在自己手上的精液舔掉。Saber看到他這麼做以後仿佛因為羞恥和窘迫移開視線，但迦爾納捏著他的下頜跟他親吻，用舌頭把那些濁液送到他嘴裡。

很美味哦，迦爾納忍不住微笑。

……那像是毒藥一般甜美的衝動甦醒了，而那隻曾經在他耳邊咆哮的巨獸，在吞噬理智以後仿佛吃飽喝足了一般平靜下來，打了個哈欠又沉沉睡去。


End file.
